Pangaea
by yubitsume
Summary: The great and most ancient of all the countries returns in the form of a horrific, merciless god: Pangaea, who is disappointed in his children and sets out to kill them, thus, destroying the world. Minor biblical themes, as well as scientific ones. Character death, no yaoi, multiple POVs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is a new idea that just popped in my head after my teacher told me a very interesting theory on Pangaea. I want it to be sad and horrific, so there will definitely be character deaths. Also, I'm a bit confused on POVs for this. There will be multiple ones for sure, but I still think that the axis might end up being more of a focus. I don't know. **

**Thanks for checking this out! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.**

_The day had all started out so peacefully. So...normal._

Each country debating over meaningless topics, getting absolutely nowhere. It was normal.

Two could be seen strangling eachother, each blond, one with long hair, the other, short. Then there were two struggling to take control of the chaos, one laughing haughtily and demanding that the attention be on him, then the other appearing steamed, but based on more intent purposes. There was also one tugging at the angry one's clothing, an idiotic smile plastered to his face. The angry one shoved him away like he had done it a thousand times before.

_Fools._

A small one was as stiff as a board while a tall smiling one ever so slowly inched towards him. Next to them, a sour faced one was sure to throw insults where ever he could, despite his cheery brother trying to lighten his spirits.

_Fools._

Another, this one female and very young, ducked her head below her shoulder and inched towards an equally short, but older one that bared a gun. Instead of comforting her though, the gunsman chided the girl, probably trying to harden her up. The whole room was seperated into different threads of chaos, most of them centered on two main countries debating on some selfish topic.

_They were all fools. _

_But it didn't matter..._

_Because soon..._

_He'd be done with them._

**Thanks for reading, my friends. Until next time, have a very pasta day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

"Listen dude, you may want to keep everyone in line here, but that's just not going to happen." America claimed before laughing halfly in good spirits, and in obnoxiousness.

"Oh?" Germany challenged. "And you think that letting them run wild and naked would be a better solution?"

America froze. "Where the hell did you get that from? I didn't say-"

Germany face palmed and breathed through his nose. "It's an expression, you_ dummkopf_."

"Hey, Germany. Hey, Germany~~~!"

"Not now, Italy." The blond man shoved the smaller country away, causing the boy's face to fall. He lumbered off to Japan after that.

Not too far away from them, France and Britan were just about out of air, but continued flinging eachother's heads about until one of them passed out. That one, as it seems, turned out to be both of them. In sinc, they both hit the floor, but nobody bothered paying any attention, except for a shy Liechtenstein.

"_B-bruder_..." The tiny, land-lock nation pressed against her brother's reassuring shoulder.

Switzerland's face grew stern as he started lecturing his sister on not showing fear. Right by him, Romano could be seen scowling.

"Damn Potatoe Bastard. Does he think he's the boss of everything?" His eyes narrowed sharply at the German man.

"Oh, come on, _mi hermono_." Spain emerged, patting the Southern representation on his shoulder. "Cheer up, it's a _muy_ sunny day out today. I don't think anything bad could possible happen-"

Suddenly, the meeting room was flung from side to side, before eventually being encased in black.

...

Germany's eyes peeled open to the night sky.

"How did I-" He pressed his hand against his forehead and grunted from a throbbing pain in his temples. When he pulled his hand back from his face, his fingers were dressed in red.

He looked around to try to see where he was, and instantly recognized that he was merely outside the meeting room, about two yards from a window that had been shattered. The glass still hung at points, but it appeared that it wouldn't be around long.

Standing up and ignoring the pain in his back, Germany decided to acess the situation and try to find out what had happened. Looking around, he noticed that it wasn't just the meeting room that was just in ruins, but seemingly the entire town. Walking down the stoney street, it was a common sight that he'd come across a crashed car or two, but no people. Why was that?

He knew that he needed to find the others, but they didn't seem to be anywhere close by from what Germany could tell.

Eventually, after about an hour of searching, he settled down on a deserted street corner and started to adress his wounds. It didn't seem like much, really. A small gash in his forehead, and a couple of bruised ribs. He figured he'd be fine.

Tearing off a piece of his shirt, the European country began wrapping his injured head, and noticed a change almost instantly.

He couldn't help but wonder where Italy and Japan were- not that he was worried about Japan, cosidering that the country appeared very capable of taking care of himself, but then...

Well, he knew Italy a bit too well.

After his wounds were taken care of, the tall German set out, slowlyforming a battle strateg- a plan in his head. He'd check the perimeter for survivors, then if he didn't find any, he'd set out for a larger country, like America or Russia ( most likely America ) and see if he could make contact with anybody and just maybe figure out what the hell had happened.

Trudging through the ghostly streets, Germany had a sudden thought.

His brother hadn't come to the meeting, not being an official country and all. So was he at home? Was he safe?

He knew that Prussia was much better off than Italy, but still figured that he should at least check his house first, just in case. Maybe there'd be others there too, like Austria and Hungary.

Seeing as to how he was still unaware of what had just happened, Germany didn't see much risk in checking his home, so he set out North. For a country, a walk there wouldn't be too far, he knew. It was just...he didn't know...he couldn't shake the feeling that...

something really bad had just happened.

...

Japan figured that it was just an earthquake. That seemed easy enough. But, what he couldn't gather, was why it was so strong.

When it came to the movement of tectonic plates, Japan had some experience. They were usually very sudden, and very violent if they were worth being noticed, like this one, but he had never seen any outcomes like this before.

He had come to in the roof of a building, that was, for some reason, literally miles away from where he had last been. After failing to find anybody else, Japan started for his home, worried for his people, but now, he found himself looking at a sight that he, in all his many years, had never come close to seeing.

A giant platue, taller than the Tokyo Tower, lifted a large building several feet in the air, all made within minutes. His brother couldn't even build a town that quickly.

"What is this?" He gazed apon its horrific beauty as the vicitm building hung procariously from its edge.

A sudden sound, like that of dirt being moved from a sliding foot, came from behind him. Japan grasped his katana and put himself into battle stance, unaware of what he'd find.

Least likely, did he expect to see a four foot, hooded figure with big yellow eyes staring at him.

**Thanks for reading! Until next time, have a very pasta day!**


End file.
